Snow White: League of Legends Version
by WhiteKnight60
Summary: A re-write with League characters. Who is the fairest one of all? Very disturbing/ironic undertones to the story.
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time, there lived a Dark Queen they called Leblanc. She was a young and beautiful woman, but she could not stand if anyone might surpass her in beauty. She had a magic mirror. Many a morning she stood before it, looked at herself, and said:_

 _"Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall, Who is the fairest one of all?"_

 _To this the magic mirror answered:_

 _"You, my Dark Queen, are the fairest one of all."_

 _Then she was satisfied, for she knew the magic mirror spoke the truth._

 _One day, the magic mirror's answer changed:_

 _"It is true, my Queen, that thou art fair,  
_ _But in Runterra there lives one fairer than thee  
_ _She lives in the kingdom of Demacia  
_ _She is the one they call Lux Crownguard, she is the fairest one of all."_

 _Upon hearing this the Dark Queen Leblanc was overborn with envy. Day and night she had no peace._

 _"Lux Crownguard must die," she said to herself._

 _The Dark Queen Leblanc summoned her best hunter, she said to him:_

 _"Find the one they call Lux Crownguard in the Kingdom of Demacia, take her out into the woods, and cut her throat. As proof that she is dead, bring me her heart. I command it."_

 _The hunter set out to carry out the Dark Queen's orders. He travelled to Demacia whereupon he found the innocent Lux Crownguard. The hunter was awestruck by the beauty of Lux Crownguard._

 _"Oh you pretty thing," the hunter said to himself. "What a terrible fate must befell thee."_

 _The hunter lured the innocent Lux Crownguard into the woods. He took out his hunting knife and was about to cut her throat when she began to cry, saying:_

 _"Oh dear hunter, please let me live. I will run into the woods and never come back."_

 _Because of her beauty, the hunter took pity on her. "Run away then, and never come back."_

 _As Lux ran deep into the woods, the hunter thought to himself: "The wild animals will soon devour you anyways. I wash my hands clean of the matter."_

 _On his way back to the castle of the Dark Queen Leblanc, the hunter killed a large Poro and took out its heart. He presented the Poro's heart as proof to Leblanc that Lux Crownguard was dead._

 _Upon seeing the heart, the Dark Queen Leblanc was filled with joy and happiness. She rewarded the hunter with lands and titles, then she commanded the cooks to take the heart, prepare it and serve it with salt and herbs. Then the Dark Queen Leblanc ate the heart, supposing it was Lux Crownguard's._

 _…_

 _Lux Crownguard ran through the woods crying with tears, she grew terrified for her life for the forest was dark and full of terrors._

 _At length she found herself before a small cottage. She went inside to take refuge._

 _When she entered the cottage she found herself face to face with Seven Yordles. At first the small-figured Yordles wanted her gone… but then she explained to them that Leblanc wanted her dead, the hunter tried to kill her, and she spent the entire day running through the woods until she came upon this cottage. Upon hearing this, the small-figured Yordles took pity on her and allowed her to stay._

 _Lux Crownguard and the Yordles became friends. They held hands in a circle, danced around, and sang many a happy song._

 _During the day, when the Yordles went to work the mines, Lux Crownguard stayed at home. She cooked and cleaned and tended to the flowers. Lux Crownguard, she did perform her duties as Woman. During the night she kept the Seven Yordles company, whereupon she sang to them many songs and told to them many stories. Lux Crownguard and the Seven Yordles became very good friends._


	2. Chapter 2

_Now the Dark Queen Leblanc, believing Lux Crownguard to be dead, could only think that she was again the most beautiful young woman of all. She stepped before the magic mirror and said:_

 _"Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall, Who is the fairest one of all?"_

 _To this the magic mirror answered:_

 _"You, my Dark Queen, are fair tis true,  
_ _But Lux Crownguard, beyond the mountains,  
_ _With the Seven Yordles,  
_ _Is Still a Thousand Times Fairer Than Thee"_

 _This startled the Dark Queen Leblanc, for she knew the magic mirror would not lie, and she realized that the hunter had deceived her and that Lux Crownguard was still alive._

 _"Lux Crownguard must die," she said to herself. "For as long as she lives, I may never be the fairest in the land."_

 _The Dark Queen Leblanc summoned the hunter. She said to the hunter:_

 _"I commanded you to kill Lux Crownguard and to bring forth her heart. You, my hunter, chose a different path. You have chosen a path to betray me."_

 _Upon hearing this, the hunter was filled with fear and terror. He attempted to flee. But the Dark Queen Leblanc cast a spell upon the hunter._

 _A magical necklace appeared around the hunter's throat. The necklace tightened around his neck and it would not be removed. He was unable to breathe and in this way he died._

 _…_

 _During the day, Lux Crownguard was at home alone, for the Seven Yordles went forth to work the mines._

 _The Dark Queen Leblanc arrived before the cottage. She knocked on the door and called out: "Beautiful wares for sale! For sale!"_

 _Lux Crownguard opened the door. When she saw the Dark Queen Leblanc standing before her, she realized that she had been Deceived._

 _Upon seeing the Dark Queen, Lux Crownguard took out her magic wand but the Dark Queen was prepared, she had with her a magical staff, and with it, all the unholy powers of the land._

 _Before Lux Crownguard could raise her wand, she was struck by a dark spell._

 _A magical necklace appeared around Lux Crownguard's throat. The necklace tightened around her neck and it would not be removed. She was unable to breathe and in this way she died._

 _Upon seeing her in this state, the Dark Queen Leblanc was satisfied. "You used to be the most beautiful one. Now you are no more." Her work being done, the Dark Queen Leblanc hurried away._

 _When the Seven Yordles came home from the mines they grew terrified and sad for they found the beautiful Lux Crownguard dead._

 _"The Dark Queen Leblanc must have come during the day," they said amongst themselves."This is her work."_

 _The Seven Yordles carried the corpse of Lux Crownguard to a magical elder who lived by a waterfall. The magical elder performed a miracle, and Lux Crownguard was brought back to life._

 _…_

 _When the Dark Queen Leblanc returned she said to the magic mirror:_

 _"Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall, Who is the fairest one of all?"_

 _The magic imrror answered once again:_

 _"You, my Dark Queen, are fair tis true,  
_ _But Lux Crownguard, beyond the mountains,  
_ _With the Seven Yordles,  
_ _Is Still a Thousand Times Fairer Than Thee"_

 _When she heard this, all of her blood ran to her heart for she knew that her curse had failed. She was filled with envy and rage and she could not rest._

 _"Lux Crownguard must die," she said to herself. "I shall make her dead."_

 _During the day, Lux Crownguard went out into the fields to collect some flowers._

 _From a mountain top, the Dark Queen Leblanc watched her._

 _"This time," she said. "You will not survive."_

 _She raised her magical staff, and with it, called upon the unholy powers of the land. At once the the skies were covered with a terrible darkness. A dreadful rainstorm poured down unto the fields where Lux Crownguard stood._

 _As Lux Crownguard hasted to return to the cottage, a bolt of lightning came down from the skies and struck her entire form. Thus struck, Lux Crownguard fell to the floor._

 _Having seen her die, the Dark Queen Leblanc was satisfied. "Now you are finished," she said. Her work being done, the Dark Queen Leblanc hurried away._

 _When the Seven Yordles returned home from the mines they grew terrified for they found that the beautiful Lux Crownguard was missing. They went forth to look for her and found her corpse in the fields._

 _"The Dark Queen Leblanc must have come during the day," they said amongst themselves."This is her work."_

 _The Seven Yordles carried the corpse of Lux Crownguard to a magical elder who lived by a waterfall. However, this time the magical elder could not bring Lux Crownguard back to life._

 _The small-figured Yordles grew sad whereupon the magical elder said to them:_

 _"By my own magic I cannot restore her back to life. The Dark Queen's magic is too great. But you my Yordles, thou art her friends. If thou stand with me and call upon the powers of Friendship, perhaps there be Hope."_

 _The Seven Yordles formed a circle around Lux Crownguard's corpse. They called upon the powers of Friendship as the magic elder practiced his magic once more._

 _When they had finished, they found that Lux Crownguard had been brought back to life. Her burns had dissappeared and she appeared more beautiful than ever._


	3. Chapter 3

_Back at home, the Dark Queen Leblanc stepped before the magic mirror and said:_

 _"Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall, Who is the fairest one of all?"_

 _The magic imrror answered once again:_

 _"You, my Dark Queen, are fair tis true,  
_ _But Lux Crownguard, beyond the mountains,  
_ _With the Seven Yordles,  
_ _Is Still a Thousand Times Fairer Than Thee"_

 _When she heard this, she could not believe it. "I saw her die myself!" she cried out. "This cannot be."_

 _She grew determined to kill Lux Crownguard. "Lux Crownguard shall die!" she cried out. "Even if it costs me my life!"_

 _Then she went into her most secret room – no one else was allowed inside – and she used powerful witchcraft to create an apple most poisoned. The poison was so great and evil that it was said to have taken the lives of demi-gods. The Dark Queen Leblanc used her magic to disguise herself, as a young peasant woman._

 _Having thus disguised herself, she travelled to the Yordles' cottage during the day and knocked on the door._

 _Lux Crownguard stuck her head out of the window and said: "I am not allowed to let anyone in. The Yordles have counselled me against this."_

 _"That is alright with me," the disguised Leblanc replied. "I only wish to sell thee some apples. Would you like to try one?"_

 _Lux Crownguard hesitated, but she saw that the disguised Leblanc's face was filled with the appearance of kindness._

 _"Please do try one," the disguised Leblanc pressed. "I offer thee a gift. These apples are so very sweet."_

 _Lux Crownguard did desire the apple but she grew concerned. "I've been told not to accept things from strangers," she said hesitantly._

 _The Deceiver Leblanc had a plan._

 _"Are you afraid of poison?" she asked. "Look, I'll cut the apple in two. You eat the red half, and I shall eat the white half."_

 _Now the apple had been carefully made so that only the red half was poisoned. Lux Crownguard longed for the beautiful apple, when she saw that the disguised Leblanc was eating part of it she could no longer resist. She stuck out her hand and took the poisoned half._

 _Lux Crownguard took a single bite in her mouth and immediately succombed; at once the greatest of poisons overwhelmed her and she fell down dead._

 _When she saw that Lux Crownguard was dead, the Dark Queen Leblanc was filled with satisfaction and joy. She burst forth with laughter:_

 _"Ho! Ho! HO! The Yordles cannot save you this time. This time YOU SHALL BE DEAD!"_

 _Her work being done, the Dark Queen Leblanc hurried away._

 _…_

 _When the Seven Yordles came home from the mines they grew terrified and sad for they found the beautiful Lux Crownguard dead._

 _"The Dark Queen Leblanc must have come during the day," they said amongst themselves."This is her work."_

 _The Seven Yordles carried the corpse of Lux Crownguard to a magical elder who lived by a waterfall. However, this time the magical elder could not bring Lux Crownguard back to life._

 _Once more the Yordles formed a circle and called upon the power of Friendship, however, the unholy powers of the poison were too great and Lux Crownguard remained dead._

 _Upon trying all sorts of magic for the rest of the day, the Yordles and the elder fell into despair for they knew that the innocent Lux Crownguard could not be saved, she was dead, this time for good._

 _The Seven Yordles travelled back to their cottage, whereby they mourned the death of Lux Crownguard for seven days and seven nights. When they came to bury her, they would not do so for even in death she looked as beautiful as her living person and her cheeks blossomed with youth._

 _"We cannot bury her in the black earth," the Yordles said. Instead they fashioned for her a transparent glass coffin, so that she may rest in peace in eternal beauty. They put the coffin upon a mountain, whereby it overlooked the waterfall._

 _…_

 _The Dark Queen Leblanc stood before her magic mirror. She said to it:_

 _"Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall, Who is the fairest one of all?"_

 _To this the magic mirror answered:_

 _"You my Dark Queen Leblanc, are the fairest of them all."_

 _Upon hearing this, the Dark Queen Leblanc smiled. Then Leblanc was satisfied and she was at peace._

 _The Dark Queen Leblanc dressed herself up in beautiful clothes, and set forth to invite all the people of the nation to a great feast. The feast lasted for seven days and seven nights. All the while she sat above the people so that all eyes may admire her youthful, beautiful, figure._

 _…_

 _There came a day when a Prince and his hunting party entered the woods. He and his party chanced upon the mountains and discovered the transparent coffin of Lux Crownguard._

 _At once the Prince was filled with desire._

 _The Seven Yordles were around and so the Prince said to them: "What coffin is this?"_

 _"In the coffin lies the innocent Lux Crownguard," the Yordles replied. "We built this coffin so that she may rest in peace."_

 _The Prince grew restless for he was filled with desire._

 _"Give me the coffin," he said to them. "So that I may admire Lux Crownguard from this day until the end of days. Do so, and I will give you lands and titles. You shall have keeps filled with servants, gold and silver in plentiful."_

 _The Yordles were tempted by this offer but they grew suspicious of the Prince. "My lord," they replied. "Its not a matter of lands and titles, gold or silver. We see it fit to protect Lux Crownguard in death as well as in life. She must not be be disturbed."_

 _Upon hearing this, the Prince grew angry. He commanded his servants to seize the coffin from the Yordles._

 _"Open the coffin so that I can see her more clearly," the Prince commanded._

 _And so it was done._

 _Upon seeing her face more clearly, the Prince was overcome with desire. He placed himself over Lux Crownguard and kissed her in the mouth._

 _This being done, the power of True Love was brought upon the land and the form of Lux Crownguard grew bright with light._

 _Her eyes were opened and she was alive once more._

 _"Where am I?" the innocent Lux Crownguard cried out._

 _Upon seeing her alive once more, the Prince and the Yordles were filled with joy and happiness._

 _"You are with me," the Prince declared. "Fate has brought us together. I declare that I shall Love you from this day until my last day. You shall become my wife."_

 _Upon seeing the Prince for the first time, Lux Crownguard also fell deep into True Love. She agreed to go with him._

 _Everyone was filled with happiness for the power of True Love had prevailed. They held hands in a circle, danced around, and sang many a happy song. The sky was filled with rainbows and there was joy and happiness everywhere._

 _The wedding was planned with great splendor and majesty._


	4. Chapter 4

_One day, the Dark Queen Leblanc was invited to a wedding. She said to herself:_

 _"I feel sadness for the bride, for all eyes will be on me: the Fairest in the Land."_

 _Before she departed for the wedding she had a thought._

 _"Oh why not?" she said to herself._

 _The Dark Queen Leblanc said to the magic mirror:_

 _"Mirror, Mirror, on the Wall, tell it True and tell it Right, who's the most beautiful woman?"_

 _To this the magic mirror answered:_

 _"Can't you see my Dark Queen Leblanc, your plan hast failed. The wedding, tis Lux Crownguard's wedding. Hair bright as gold, skin fair as snow, eyes bright and blue,Lux Crownguard lives. AND SHE IS A THOUSAND TIMES FAIRER THAN THEE!"_

 _Upon hearing, Leblanc realized she had lost._

 _"NO!" she cried out, tearing at her hair, "NO! NO!... NO!"_

 _In her anger she smashed the dozens of mirrors in her own hall, overborne by envy and frustration._

Leblanc _had no peace. She had to be the Fairest of the land. Her heart grew envious once more and she could not rest._

 _At first she would not go to Lux Crownguard's wedding but she had no peace. She had to see for herself._

 _She stormed through the castle and stepped into Demacia's Great Hall. Lux Crownguard stood there, this time in the middle of a wedding._

 _Everyone stared at Leblanc, but none of the glares scared her more than that of Lux Crownguard's. Leblanc was so frightened she could neither move nor speak._

 _This time, Lux Crownguard was ready for her._

 _Lux Crownguard cast a spell. At once the Dark Queen Leblanc lost her magical staff and with it most of her unholy powers._

 _Lux Crownguard said to Leblanc:_

 _"In the name of Demacia I will punish you. You will be made to dance until you fall down dead."_

 _Lux waved her wand. Iron slippers appeared from thin air and were set before the Dark Queen Leblanc; the steel of the shoes glittered red for they had been heated up by magical fire._

 _Leblanc was still in shock, she didn't react._

Crying out with glee, _the seven Yordles rushed out and grabbed Leblanc. With surpising ease, the small furry creatures lifted the Queen into the air and forced off her footwear. They carried her across and dropped her bare feet into the red-hot shoes; at once the magical shoes clicked into place and affixed themselves to her feet._

 _The task thus done, the Yordles released Leblanc and stepped back to join the crowd and watch. All eyes in the room were on the woman._

 _Though a layer of smoke errupted from shoes and a sizzling sound was made, the shoes did not immediately burn her for she was protected by her remaining magic. Nevertheless, it was said that fire took away a witch's power; gradually her protection was waning._

 _Having been encased in the glittering shoes, the defeated Queen was overcome with frustration, having been undone by mere Yordles._

 _Leblanc looked up and saw that Lux Crownguard looking at her with considerable satisfaction. Lux Crownguard's beauty and final victory over her filled Leblanc with frustration. The hunter, the cursed necklace, the lightning, the poisoned apple, everything had failed. Leblanc had failed to kill Lux Crownguard four times, but Lux Crownguard would get her in a single try. There was no escape for her and she had lost. Leblanc found herself crying out:_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

 _At last, the Dark Queen's protection faded._

 _Magical flames erupted from the glittering shoes; finally, she was made to feel the full power of Lux Crownguard's magic. Leblanc let out a distorted, twisted cry:_

 _"YIAOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"_

 _Leblanc leapt up very high into the air, the pain surging upwards from her trapped smoking feet._

 _As Lux Crownguard, the small Yordles, and the guests of Demacia watched... Leblanc cried out as she danced and danced, writhing in agony and coated in her shame._ _Her movements were exaggerated and ridiculous, she turned and jumped against her will, all the while crying out._

 _The guests and the Yordles were especially amused. It was not everyday they had chance to bear witness to a powerful queen brought low._

 _Leblanc was made to dance and dance... She danced and danced, she danced until she fell down forward dead, never to come back. At last she had been punished for the cruelties she had inflicted upon the innocent Lux Crownguard._


End file.
